LOS NIÑEROS
by kaoru00233
Summary: LAS PPGZ SON UNAS CHICAS MUY TRAVIESAS Y SU MAMA SE TIENE QUE IR A UN VIAJE DE NEGOCIOS CON SU AMIGA Y ELLA LE PIDE A LOS HIJOS DE SU AMIGA QUE SE QUEDEN CON SUS HIJAS HASTA QUE VUELAN LOS QUE NO SE ESPERABAN ES QUE SE ENAMORARAN Y LOS NIÑEROS SEAN LOS RRBZ QUE LINDO AMOS PPGZXRRBZ ...SOY MALA CON ESTO LEAN POR FAVOR
1. Chapter 1

LOS NIÑEROS

ACLARACIONES

LOS RRBZ TIENEN 17 AÑOS

LAS PPGZ 14 AÑOS

LAS CHICAS SON HERMANAS LOS CHICOS TAMBIEN

LAS PPGZ NO ME PERTENESEN SOLO LA HISTORIA

EN UNA CASA MUY LINDA POR FUERA PERO POR DENTRO ERA UN CAOS TRES HERMOSAS NIÑAS EL SOLO PROBLEMA ES QUE ESTABAN TODAS LLENAS DE SALSA DE TOMATE FIDEOS Y TODA LA SALA DESTROSADA POR COMPLETO ERA NOTARIO QUE SE ESTABAN DIVIRTIENDO HATAQUE

-QUE PASO AQUI!-DIJO UNA SEÑORA DE CABELLO PELIROJO DE OJOS CELESTE

-MAMA-DIJO UNA CHICA DE OJOS ROSAS Y CABELLO PELIROJO MUY ASUSTADA VAJANDOSE DE LA MESA

-SOLO JUGAVAMOS MAMA-DIJO UNA CHICA DE CABELLO RUBIO Y OJOS CELESTE BAJANDO DEL SILLON

-SI SOLO JUGAVAMOS-DIJO UNA CHICA DE OJOS VERDES Y CABELLO NEGRO

-YA VAN 50 VESES JUGANDO A DESTRUIR LA CASA Y SABEN YA ME CANSE ... VAN A LIMPIAR TODA LA CASA HAORA...SE BAÑAN Y LUEGON VAJAN A CENAR QUE LES VOY A DECIR ALGO -DIJO SUBIENDO LAS ESCALERAS

-BUENO CHICAS SE ACABO EL JUEGO A LIMPIAR-DIJO LA OJIROSA BUSCANDO UNA ESCOBA

-PARECE QUE ESTA MUY ENOJADA-LA RUBIA DIJO LEVANTANDO LAS COSAS DEL SUELO

-ESO CREES ...ESTABA ENOJADA Y MUY MOLESTA CON NOSOTRAS-LA OJIVERDE DIJO ENPESANDO A LAVAR LOS PLATOS

~DOS HORAS DESPUES~

-NIÑAS LA CANA ESTA SEVIDA-GRITO LA SEÑORA PONIENDO LOS PLATOS EN LA MESA

-QUE BIEN-GRITARON LAS CHICAS BAJANDO LAS ESCALERAS

-NIÑAS TENGO QUE DECIRLES ALGO-DIJO LA SEÑORA MUY SERIA

-SI MAMA DINOS-DIJO LA PELIROJA SENTANDOSE EN LA MESA

-TENGO QUE VIAJAR A UN VIAJE DE NEGOSIOS Y...-DIJO LA SENORA PERO NO PUDO TERMNAR YA QUE FUE INTERUNPIDA POR LA OJIVERDE

-BIEN ESTOY ACARGO-DIJO MUY ANIMADA

-Y POR QUE TU Y YO NO-DIJO LA RUBIA MOLESTA

-OIGAN YO SOY LA MAYOR YO ESTOY ACARGO-DIJO LA PELIROJA CON SUPERIORIDAD

-OIGAN-DIJO Y LA NIÑAS SE CALLARON-NINGUNA SE QUEDARA ACARGO LOS HIJOS DE MIS AMIGA LAS CUIDARAN YA QUE SI LAS DEJO SOLAS DESTRUIRAN LA CASA-DIJO MUY MOLESTA

-QUE COMO YA SOMOS GRANDE PARA TENER UNA NIÑERA-DIJO LA PELINEGRA MUY MOLESTA

-PUES CON SU COMPORTAMIENTO PARESE QUE NO -DIJO LA SEÑORA MAS MOLESTA

-SI ESO TA DEJA TRANQUILA YO LO ACEPTO-DIJO LA OJICELESTE

-MUCHAS GRACIAS MIYAKO POR ENTERNDER-DIJO LA MADRE REGALANDOLE UNA SONRISA A LA RUBIA

-LO AREMOS-DIJIERON LA PRLINEGRA Y LA OJIROSA

-MOMOKO KAORU GRASIA NIÑAS-DIJO REGALANODOLES UNA SONRISA A AMBAS

-Y BIEN CUANDO VIAJAS-PREGUNTA MOMOKO COMIENDO

-PUES MAÑANA POR LA TARDE -DIJO MISTY

-Y LA NIÑERA DONDE SE VA A QUEDAR-PREGUNTO INOSENTEMENTE MIYAKO

-PUES NO ES NIÑERA ELLOS SON NIÑEROS Y SON 3 Y SE QUEDARAN EN EL CUARTO DE GUESPEDES-

-OSEA QUE SON CHICOS Y SE QUEDARAN AQUI A DORMIR-DIJO KAORU

-SI POR QUE SU MAMA SE VA CON MIGO AL VIAJE Y ELLOS LAS CUIDARAN -

-ESTA BIEN MAMA Y GRACIAS LA CENA ESTABA MUY RICA-DIJO MIYAKO

-GRACIAS POR LA CENA ME VOY A DORMIR-DIJO KAORU LEVANTANDOSE DE LA MESA

-GRASIAS Y YO IGUAL ME VOY A DORMIR-DIJO MOMOKO LEVANTANDOSE DE LA MESA

-DE NADA NIÑAS Y DESCANSEN-

~AL DIA SIGUIENTE~

-CHICAS LEVANTENSE ESCUCHE UN RUIDO-DIJO MIYAKO INTENTANDO LEVANTAR A SUS HERMANAS

-QUE PASA MIYAKO-DIJO TODAVIA MEDIO DORMIDA

-HAY ALGUIEN EN LA CASA-DIJO ASUSTADA MIYAKO

-PUES TENGO SED VAMOS A VER-DIJO KAORU LEVANTANDOSE Y SALIENDO DE LA HABITACION MUY SIGILOSAMENTE SEGUIDA POR SUS HERMANA ... BAJARON LAS ESCALERAS Y ...

-QUIENES SON USTEDES Y QUE QUIEREN AQUI -DIJO VIENDO A UNOS CHICOS EN LA SALA SENTADOS EN EL SILLON

-PUES NOSOTROS SOMOS LOS HIJOS DE YUNO-

-USTEDES SON LOS QUE SE QUEDARAN CON NOSOTRAS-DIJO LA PELIROJA

-SIP YO SOY BRICK-DIJO UN CHICO PELIROJO Y DE OJOS ROJOS

-HOLA SOY BOOMER-DIJO UN CHICO DE OJOS AZULES Y CABELLO RUBIOS

-QUE TAL SOY BUTCH-DIJO UN CHICO DE CABELLO NEGRO Y OJOS VERDE OSCUROS

-BUENO NO ME INTERESA TENGO HAMBRE AGAN EL DESAYUNO-DIJO KAORU SENTANDOSE EN EL SILLON

-OYE MOCOSA NO ME HABLES ASI-LE REPROCHAVA A KAORU MIENTRAS QUE ELLAS NO LE PRESTABA ATENCION

-OYE TORPE QUIEN HARA EL DESAYUNO-DIJO MOMOKO HABLANDOLE A BRICK

-OYE NIÑA AQUIEN LE DICES TORPE QUE NO TIENES MODALES-DIJO ESTE MUY MOLESTO

-OYE ME PREPARAS EL DESAYUNO POR FAVOR -DIJO MIYAKO PONIENDO UNA CARITA DE PERRITO

-OH CLARO QUE SI PRINCESA-DIJO BOOMER PEYISCANDOLE UNA MEJILLA ASIENDO QUE MIYAKO SE SONROJE MIENTRAS QUE LOS HERMANOS DE ESTOS LOS MIRAVAN CON CARA DE WTF

CONTINUARA

GARACIAS POR LEER Y SEGUIRE CON ESTO Y ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO LES MANDA UN LINDO FELIZ 2015 ATRASADO PERO FELIZ HASTA LA PROXIMA


	2. Chapter 2

-oh claro princesa-dijo Boomer pellizcándole una mejilla asiendo que Miyako se sonroje mientras que los hermanos de estos los miraban con cara de wtf

-que haces Boomer-dijo el peli-rojo con cara de imbécil (yo: sin ofender una cara de imbécil sexy )

-en acordamos que cada uno cuidaría a una niña y ya elegir a cual a ella-dijo Boomer apuntando a Miyako

-en yo quiero…-Butch no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpido por Brick

-la elijo a ella –dijo Brick apuntando a Momoko ya que estaba viendo como el moreno era maltratado por la oji-verde

-oye entonces yo me quedo con esta mocosa-dijo tratando de soltar sus cabellos del agarre de Kaoru

-a quien le llamas mocosa mira que puedo quebrarte las manos si no me haces el desayuno-dijo agarrando la manos de este-

-ah bien que quieres desayunar –dijo el moreno poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro asiendo sonrojar a Kaoru ella dio la vuelta para que nadie lo note

-pues lo que sepas hacer –dijo esta sentándose en el sillón dejando a un moreno confundido

-pues torpe yo quiero una torta de chocolate –dijo la peli-roja viendo al peli-rojo

-pues muy bien-dijo este con una sonrisa muy tierna

-ah sí gr-gracias –dijo volteando la mirada para que no note ese sonrojo

-después de un par de minutos –

-mocosas a desayunar-gritaba Butch por las escaleras

-a quien le dices mocosa tarado-gritaba Kaoru bajando las escaleras

-pues a ti m-o-c-o-s-a-dijo este mirando fijamente a Kaoru

-idiotaaa-dijo este saltando encima de este

-sáquenme a esta salvaje de encima-gritaba Butch

-tú la elegiste tú te salvas solo-decía Momoko bajando las escaleras

-Kaoru suéltalo –dijo Miyako

Dicho esto Kaoru lo soltó y las tres se sentaron en la mesa

-aquí está sus desayuno niñas-dijo Boomer sirviendo a las chicas su respetivo desayuno

-gracias-dijeron las tres al unisonó

-y que quieren y hacer hoy-pregunto Brick

-quiero ir al parque-dijo Miyako

-yo tengo que ir a mi entrenamiento te futbol-dijo Kaoru

-y yo quiero ir a la biblioteca –dijo Momoko

-bien cada uno llevara a donde tengan que ir las chicas-dijo Brick

-pues no creo ya que eres un torpe te sorprendería entrar por primera vez –dijo Momoko viendo con una cara de picardía

-pues niña soy más listo que tu-dijo tocándole es la nariz

-Boomer tú me llevaras al parque hoy-dijo Miyako con una tierna sonrisa

-claro que si-devolviéndole la misma sonrisa

-idiota iras con migo y no quiero que me pongas en ridículo entiendes-dijo Kaoru muy seria

-claro que si niña-dijo Butch

-bueno nos habían san cuando nos tengamos que ir-

-si-dijeron las tres

-después de 2 horas discutiendo-

-en el parque-

-que sucede Miyako parece que estas molesta-dijo Boomer

-no pasa nada-dijo Miyako viendo a cada chica que pasaba por alado de ellos y le sonreía a Boomer eso le molestaba ya que ella lo vio primero

-por que por que siempre ami si yo lovi primero el es mío solo mío y de nadie más y no sé qué are

-Miyako estas bien-dijo Boomer preocupado sentándose en una banca del parque

-mmm s-si Boomer puedo hacerte una pregunta-decía muy sonrojada

-eh si porque no –dijo Boomer

-saldrías con migo si fuera de tu edad-dijo Miyako muy

-en si eres muy tierna y muy linda-dijo esto Boomer sonrió

-enserio Boomer-dijo Miyako abrasándolo

-mmm s-si-dijo sonrojado correspondiendo al abraso

Bueno esto es todo gracias a violeta5006 por leer mi fic -gracias bueno y quería agradecer a los que leen mi fic y que ría aclarar algunas cosas Miyako tiene novio y lo que pasa con Boomer bueno eso lo sabrán el próximo cap


	3. Chapter 3

En la biblioteca

-Quiero este libro-la oji-rosa decía poniendo un libro en la cara de Brick

-si muy bien niña pero no hace falta que me lo pongas en la cara-dijo Brick apartando el libro de su cara

-muy bien pagalo-decia está muy emocionada por leer ese libro

-que! Esta equivocada mocosa tu libro tú lo compras –dijo este decidido a salir del establecimiento en el que se encontraba

-Brick por favor es que me olvide mi dinero y yo quiero este libro –dijo Momoko poniendo carita triste y eso funciono a la perfección ya que Brick tomo el libro y lo pago

-toma tu libro –dijo este poniéndose en altura de la niña una vez afuera de la biblioteca

-gracias Brick!-dijo está tomando el libro abrasándolo y llenándolo de besos (en las mejillas claro)

-de nada-dijo el chico sonrojado por el comportamiento de la chica

-sabes quiero un helado me compras uno-dijo la peli-roja poniendo la misma carita de hace unos minutos

-tendré que aprender a decir que no a esa cara… es tan linda y tierna…pero que piensas Brick dile que no-em bueno si vamos-estúpido era no-se decía a el mismo

- y hace los pelirrojos se iban en busca de sus helados –

-en el entrenamiento-

-Vamos Kaoru tu puedes-gritaba desde la bancas Butch

-shhh-kaoru le hacia una señal de que se callara la cual obedeció

-quien es ese-dijo un chico de cabello marón y ojos marón oscuro

-es mi primo que vino de visita-Kaoru mintió

-aa me estaba poniendo celoso cariño-dijo este abrasándola

-no te pongas meloso Mitch además sabes –Kaoru decía separándose de Mitch

-que cariño-decía este prestándole atención a la azabache

-pues ya salimos hace dos semanas y dijiste que mi primer beso lo querías tu-murmuro Kaoru en el oído de este

-quien es ese niñato-se decía mental mente Butch bajando las escaleras

-sí y esperare todo el tiempo –le murmuro a Kaoru

-pues puede ser tu oportunidad…el sábado a las 4 en la plaza-dijo esta al chico

-si te voy permiso-dijo apareciendo el moreno por detrás de ellos

-pues mi la necesito de todas formas voy a ir-le dijo esta sacándole la lengua

-ya terminaste tu entrenamiento no-dijo Butch mirando al Mitch asiendo que este se ponga nervioso

-si x-dijo esta sin indiferencia

-no vamos-tomándole el brazo a la morena

-oye suéltame -protestaba Kaoru

-NO volvemos a casa-parecía que el estaba enojado

-bien-sin más remedio Kaoru empezó a caminar

-en las casa-

Butch entro acto seguido por Kaoru

-por no si te dije por favor-Kaoru reprochaba a Butch

-dije que no es porque no –decía este poniéndose enfrente de la niña

-es que voy a dar….-se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir y se callo

-vas a dar qué?-preguntaba Butch

-nada-dicho esta Kaoru empezó a subir las escaleras

-vas a dar que-dije ese sosteniéndola de la mano

-mi primer beso contento!-le grito a Butch

-que no lo diste todavía-conteniendo las ganas de reír

-NO-dijo poniendo un pucherito y infando los cachetes

-bueno si quieres yo te enseño-atrayéndola hacia el teniéndola tan cerca que se sentían sus respiraciones

-que haces-dijo Kaoru muy sonrojada

-pues ya que no sabes besar podría enseñarte –decía acercándose mas a ella cuando estaba a punto de besarla alguien los interrumpió

-llegamos-decían los rubias asiendo que los verde se separaran de golpe dejando a un azabache molesto y a una muy sonrojada y se podría decir que un poquito enojada

-que hacían?-pregunto la rubia

-nada acabamos de llegar del entrenamiento-contesto la oji-verde volviendo en si

-aa y Momoko y Brick-pregunto Boomer

-pues ellos no llegaron

-En la heladería-

-así que te gustan los anime y leer-pregunto Brick

-si al igual que a ti no sabía que te gustaban las cosas tan infantiles-Momoko decía un poco triste

-por qué dices infantil-dijo Brick con un poco de curiosidad

-porque mis amigos dicen que soy una infantil por ver esas cosas-contesto Momoko

-aa pues yo no creo que es infantil si no que son geniales-

-enserio –dijo Momoko mostrando una bella sonrisa que luego se le borro

-que pasa Momoko-pregunto Brick por ver su cambio de actitud

-es que…. El chico que está detrás es mi ex novio-decía triste

-pues creo que es un tonto…. Y por que terminaron …bueno si me quieres contar-dijo este comiendo su helado

-Porque…. Yo…. No …le quise dar….dar…mi primer…beso-dijo muy avergonzada

Cuando Brick escucho esto se le dibujo una sonrisa en la cara

-todavía no lo diste-dijo este un divertido

-n-no-todavía-dijo esta más triste

-bueno sabes no me gusta ver a un niña linda como tu tiste asi que tengo un plan-dijo este asiendo que la pelirroja tenga toda su atención

-y cuál es tu plan-pregunto con mucha curiosidad

Pues-luego de que Brick le contara el plan lo pusieron en marcha…se pararon de la mesa y fueron a saludar

-hola-dijo el ex de Momoko

-hola como estas-pregunto tomando asiento enfrente del chico

-sabes estoy mal…sabes Momoko…fue un error dejarte-dijo este con inocencia

-enserio-Momoko estaba sorprendida por la palabras dichas del muchacho

-si y quisiera que regreses con migo-dijo este tomando las mano de Momoko

-en pues yo en ….s-no puedo terminar porque fue interrumpida

-pues no puede regresar con tigo ya que ella es mi novia-dijo Brick levantando a Momoko y asiendo que se acerque a el asta que el que él la tiene alado suyo

-eso no puede ser …Momoko-decía este exigiendo una explicación

-no Tom esto es un error-decía Momoko tratando de arreglar la situación-

Vamos cariño dile que tu y yo somos novio …o mejor demostrémoselo-dicho esto Brick agarro a Momoko de la cintura y la atrajo asta uno centímetros de su boca y luego simplemente la beso Momoko estaba en shock pero luego de unos segundo correspondió al beso dejando que Brick explore con su lenguas lo que nunca nadie había hecho en esos momento Brick estaba emocionado nunca le habían regalado algo tan lindo un primer beso ya que con todas la chicas que con las que el había salido habían dado su primer beso unos segundo después Brick soltó a Momoko todavía sosteniéndola de la cintura y miro al chico

-ya lo viste adiós-luego de esas palabras el chico miro a Momoko y se marcho

Sin decir nada Momoko se suelta del agarre de Brick y se va corriendo

-Momoko espera –gritaba Brick siguiéndola

Bueno eso es todo y creo que lo hice muy largo y gracias por leer mi fic no se si le gustara muchas gracias a los comentarios


	4. Chapter 4

-Momoko espera-gritaba Brick siguiéndola

-en la casa –

-sí y luego Brick …–decía Boomer con ganas de reír pero no pudo terminar por que fue interrumpido

-déjame en paz no quiero volverte a ver-gritaba Momoko siendo seguida por Brick mientras subiendo las escalera

-no Momoko deja me explicarte no fue…-dijo serrando la puerta de la habitación

-wau ni siquiera están un día en casa i el tondo hiso enojar a Momoko –decía Kaoru viendo por la escalera los chicos estaban tranquilos pero las chicas estaban un poco preocupada pero luego pensaron en que todo había sido culpa de Brick así que él lo tenía que

-en el cuarto de Momoko-

- Momoko lo siento en verdad-dijo Brick acariciando la cabeza de Momoko (ella estaba acostada dándole la espalda a Brick)

-por que por que lo hiciste….eso no era parte del plan-dijo mirando a Brick mientras lloraba

-no llores por favor…sé que no era parte del plan…lo siento de verdad-dijo Brick abrasándola

-está bien pero quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer…por favor-dicho esto Brick levando la mirada y la miro algo confundido

-que quieres que haga?-pregunto Brick muy ingenua mente

-quiero que me bese-dijo esto Momoko sorprendió a Brick lo cual no supo que decir

-lo siento Momoko no lo haré-dicho esto Brick estaba dirigiéndose a la puerta cuando estaba a punto de salir Momoko hablo

-lo sabía, sabía que estabas jugando pero sabes fue mi primer beso … el cual estaba guardando para el chico que lo merezca y NO PARA UN IDIOTA …-no pudo terminar la frase ya que Brick la estaba besando después de nos minutos la soltó

- no me digas idiota niña y disculpa lo del beso sé que no puedo regresártelo pero hare lo que sea para que me disculpe-diciendo esto Brick bajo las escaleras y salió al jardín a despejarse

-en la cocina-

-y donde dormirán ustedes – Miyako pregunto decorando una torta de chocolate con fresas

-pues su madre dijo que tenían una cama extra en los cuarto de ustedes…creo que dormiré contigo linda-dijo ensuciando la nariz de Miyako con chocolate –

-así que dormirás con migo-dijo embarrándole la cara completa de chocolate

-así que así quieres jugar-dijo Boomer persiguiéndola por la cocina con las manos llena de chocolates

-en la habitación de Kaoru-

-ganee te gane iluso!-gritaba Kaoru burlándose de Butch

-pues eso creo y te daré un premio por ganar al mejor –dijo Butch viendo a Kaoru acercándose a el

-sí y que es el premio?-pregunto muy curiosa acercándose a Butch cada vez más cerca

-pues esto-dijo agarrándole la mano y asiendo que se caiga en su regazo

-q-que haces-dijo Kaoru muy nerviosa

-pues porque no retomamos en donde nos quedamos-dijo acercándose a la boca de Kaoru

-no-no lo agás por favor –dijo intentando salir del agarre de Butch

-bien pero a la próxima no tendré piedad por ti –dijo Butch soltando a Kaoru

-sabes quiero descansar puedes salir ya se hace tarde y tienes que alistar en donde dormirás-dijo Kaoru acostándose en una cama

-bueno listo para descansar un rato-dijo Butch acostándose en la cama de alado

-que haces sal de aquí!-grito Kaoru

-por que linda si a partir de hoy yo duermo contigo-dijo Butch muy divertido

-QUEEE!-grito saliendo de su habitación-MOMOKO EXPLICAME COMO QUE LOS CHICOS DUERMEN CON NUESTRAS HABITACIONES-gritaba muy histérica

-sí y acostúmbrate… a y voy a salir Dexter me invito a tomar un helado así que me voy-dijo Momoko bajando las escaleras

-a dónde vas Momoko –pregunto Brick cruzando a Momoko por las escaleras

-voy a salir con un chico adiós –Momoko tenía la voluntad de seguir con su camino hasta

-tú no sales a ningún lado ya es tarde la cena está servida si quieres salir lo harás cuando seas mayor –dijo muy furioso

-pues no lo hare tu no me mandas-grito muy furiosa Momoko

-tú tienes que obedecerme a mi yo soy responsable de tu cuidado-dijo Brick sosteniéndola del brazo asiendo que lo siguiera

-oye me duele suéltame-dijo Momoko siendo sentada en la mesa del comedor

-vas a comer y luego te irás a dormir niña-Brick estaba muy enojado

-bueno que pasa con los ánimos si hoy a la mañana estaban bien –dijo Miyako

-mmm…bueno saben Miyako cocino una torta de chocolate para ustedes-dijo Boomer viendo la tención que había entre los rojos en eso llegan los verdes peleando

-que pasa acá –dijo Kaoru viendo a los chicos muy callados y molestos

-es mejor que no preguntes y solo comas-Butch le murmuro en el oído de Kaoru

Después de la cena los rubios limpiaron, los verdes y Brick estaban viendo una película mientras que Momoko estaba en su cuarto hablando a Dexter para cancelar su cita ya que Brick no la dejaba salir.

Bueno esto es todo y disculpen si no les gusta es que el único momento que tengo para escribir es a la noche y bueno me da un poco de sueño y si alguien quisiera darme unos consejos de cómo puede seguir la historia algunas ideas me gustaría que me podrían hacer llegar un mensaje por facebook me pueden buscar como "Mika Varca" o mandarme un comentario y muchas gracias a los q leen el fic muchas gracias hasta el próximo cap les mando un abraso sicológico XD


	5. Chapter 5

Después de la cena los rubios limpiaron, los verdes y Brick estaban viendo una película mientras que Momoko estaba en su cuarto hablando a Dexter para cancelar su cita ya que Brick no la dejaba salir.

Brick fue a dormir en el sofá ya que estaba molesto con Momoko de pronto se largo a llover muy fuerte y se oían unos truenos terribles

-con los azules-

Boomer, Boomer e-decía Miyako zarandeando a Boomer

¿eh? Si que pasa Miyako -dijo Boomer medio dormido

Puedes dormir contigo es que tengo miedo a los truenos -dijo Miyako un poco asustada

mmm…es-está bien-dijo Boomer un poco nervioso

Boomer y burbuja se acostaron en la cama y Miyako estaba abrazando a Boomer por la cintura

Que haces Miyako-dijo Boomer sorprendido

Yo tengo miedo y si te abraso siento que me proteges -dijo Miyako sonrojado

No te preocupes está bien…yo estaré siempre para protegerte –dijo esto Boomer abrazo a Miyako y le dio un tierno beso en la cabeza

El plan funciono…no puedo creer Boomer me está abrazando y me dio un beso…que lindo es…es más lindo que taka con migo….-pensaba Miyako mientras que cuando recordó a su novio se sintió mal y se acurruco en el pecho de Boomer hasta dormirse

Como toda niña inmadura de 14 años Momoko tenía miedo y Brick se había ido a dormir en el sofá de abajo …cuando de repente se corta la luz …en eso Momoko sale de la habitación en busca de alguien

Brick, Brick, cortaron la luz -dijo Momoko asustada por los truenos

Bueno ya déjame dormir quiere eres grande para salir con un chico eres grande para soportar una noche sin luz y con los trueno….en bueno solo deja dormir -dijo Brick enojado

Brick lo siento por favor duerme con migo tengo miedo-dijo Momoko a punto de llorar

mmm…está bien pero solo porque me suele la espalda dormir en este sillón a…y esto no quiere decir que te perdone del todo -dijo Brick

bueno pero estamos a mano por que lo del beso-dijo Momoko empezando a subir las escaleras

Así subieron los pelirrojos de la mano al cuarto de Momoko

Bien buenas noches Brick y gracias por venir a dormir en el cuarto-decía Momoko acostándose en su cama

De nada…ahora este a un lado que quiero acostarme –dijo Brick corriendo a Momoko a un costado de la cama

Porque si tu cama es la de a ya esta es mi cama… así que ve a tu cama Brick- Dijo Momoko sonrojada sintiendo que Brick la estaba abrasando

No porque tú me pediste que durmiera contigo… o quieres que me valla –dijo Brick dejando de abrasar a Momoko y parándose de la cama

No no te vayas está bien –dicho esto Brick se volvió a acostar pero esta vez no abrazo a Momoko

Buenas noches Brick-dijo Momoko abrasando a Brick el cual lo tomo por sorpresa pero el sabia que mañana todo velería a ser como antes ellos dos estarían enojados

-que descanses Momoko-dijo Brick abrasando a Momoko si todo volvería a ser como antes tendría q aprovechar le tomo el mentón y la beso lo cual Momoko correspondió ya se había a acostumbrado a esos beso de Brick y así los dos se durmieron

-Con verdes-

Ellos se estaban jugando videojuegos hasta que se corto la luz

Bueno parece que se corto la luz así que es hora de dormir-dijo Kaoru acostándose en su cama

Si tienes razón….-dijo Butch acostándose alado de Kaoru hasta que

Sal de aquí idiota-dijo Kaoru empujándolo de la cama haciendo que Butch se caiga golpeándose la cabeza

….-

Butch Butch que te pasa levántate-dijo Kaoru preocupada tocando la cara de Butch el cual actuó en ese momento agarro la mano de Kaoru tirando la al suelo mientras ella salía del shock Butch la acóralo en el piso

Que haces tonto sal de encima mío-protestaba Kaoru

Te dije que a la próxima no te dejaría –dijo acercándose a los labios de Kaoru

Yo-yo no quiero que me beses tu! –grito no tan fuerte para que sus hermanas no se dieran cuenta

En toses quien quieres que te bese –dijo Butch molesto

No lo sé pero tú no ya que te conozco hace 2 días nada mas –dijo Kaoru siendo soltada del agarre de Butch

Pues eso crees tu yo te conozco desde que tu naciste –dijo Butch

Que si yo no te recuerdo –dijo algo confundida Kaoru

Si tu cumpliste tres años y te veías adorable con un vestido color verde …ese día te enojaste por que no te gustaba el vertido … pero a mí me encanto yo tenía seis y desde ese entonces me gustaste eras la niña mas hermosa que había visto aunque tenias tres añito parecías de cinco todos los días nuestras madres se reunían … cuando cumpliste cinco habías cambiado ya no te gustaba jugar con migo solo con otros chicos porque siempre te ganaba y con tus hermana pasaba los mismo todos los día era igual siempre paliábamos y nuestra madre decidió ya no llevarnos a su casa y así fue hasta ayer …lo que tú no sabes que desde los siete años no cambio nada porque te vi ayer y me di cuenta que me sigues GUSTANDO –dicho esto Butch abraso a Kaoru-y no me gustaría que beses a otro chico que no sea yo-dijo lo cual sorprendió a Kaoru

Lo siento si cambie pero tu…. Yo no siento lo mismo que tu-dijo Kaoru separándose y acostándose en su cama

Pues hare que te enamores de mi Kaoru a mí me gusta aunque yo sea mayor que tu –pensó Butch acostándose en su cama

Lo siento si Butch es algo sincero con su sentimiento es que a mí me gusta como es el en mi fic medio loko y sincero….bueno igual quiero decir gracias a todos los comentario y que me quedo sin ideas pero hare lo que sea para seguir actualizando GRACIA n.n e.e

Pdt: sean sincero si les gusta o no x fa


End file.
